Dragon's embrace
by One Half
Summary: The story takes place right after chapter 261 and appears as an alternate version of history – what could happened, if Virgo wasn't showed up when she did and didn't ruin Natsu's & Co 3 month training plans. Strong NaLu (NatsuxLucy) bias. Warning: it rated "M" for a reason. Story recomposed.
1. The Star that banished from the Skies

Hi there people! Okay, finally I found a bit of free time to make a rework for this story. A lot of time have passed since this story was originally published, however, I won't going to change the plot – only re-composition and errors correction.

**Disclaimer:**

**Fairy Tail** and all of its characters belongs to **Hiro Masima**

**Rave Master** references, which could be present in the text, also belongs to **Hiro Masima**

Some **Slayers** references belongs to **Hajime Kanzaka**

* * *

**Chapter I – The Star that banished from the Skies**

…

Second day of the training camp – three months before grand magic games contest. Team Natsu, Levy, Juvia, Wendy and Charlie were on the beach, preparing for their second training day. Everyone was in quiet positive mood.

"WOW – I'm feeling so good" Natsu shouted joyfully.

"As long as we take training seriously," Gray said stretching his limbs

"We can upgrade our magic powers so fast in just two days," Wendy happily added.

"Then three months is quite enough for us to catch up with this world" Erza said contented

"Sure" Levy agreed with smile.

"HA HA HA HA! The others guild jerks – open your eyes! I'll show you our overwhelming power after three-month training!" Natsu shouted, fanatically looking into the skies.

"I was worried about the time, and doubted about just three months, I thought it is too short," Lucy said smiling. "Now seeing us going so effectively like this, I would say: "Oh, we still have three months!"

"Aye!" Happy agreed.

Juvia was already in the sea, surrounded by water nebula "She's not going to waste any time" Lucy said.

"Yeah…" Gray added "Hmm, don't you think that she's quite a looker?" Ice mage added, mostly addressing to himself.

_'Really?! It's still a question for you?!'_ That sounds just inside Lucy's head, but very ironically, _'It seems he's still as cold as ice… He'll never change'_

Next moment blue fluffy tail curled around her waist and Lucy has been lifted into the air. "Hay, what a hell you are doing?!" Lucy Shouted angrily at blue winged cat, who, with visible efforts, carried her over the sky.

"I'm training Lucy," Happy answered, "I want to be able carry a person faster and for a longer distances, and you are the heaviest one among us" winged cat added, panting.

"And you are the rudest! I'm not heavy! And let me go you blue furball, I have to train too, I'm not willing to be your ballast!" Lucy cried angrily, swinging her arms and legs.

"Lucy stop twitching, it's even harder to carry you that way!" Flying against the wind, Happy's magic energy was running out pretty quickly. They just had cross the gulf and now they were about 25 kilometers away from camp.

"Wow, you are really can fly faster than back then, at Edolas" Lucy noted, she noticed how far away they are from the camp now.

"Aye! Thank you Lucy!" Happy said happily, "however, there is one thing I have to say to you…" Happy added.

"What's this?" Lucy asked, looks like she reconciled with her current role as a passenger.

"I can fly fast, but still cannot hold for long that way, my magic is dry…" Happy explained as his magic wings disappeared.

"Shitty cat!" – Lucy yelled in frustration, falling down along Happy. _'Why I have so strong deja vu feeling?'_ Lucy asked herself helplessly. A moment later they splashed into the sea.

"B'm bobly Bucy (I'm sorry Lucy)" said Happy, his mouth was under water. Lucy was lying on water's surface, powerless to do or even say something. Her desire to make a blue pillow of Happy boiled inside her. Too bad, he is still her nakama, who saved her life more than once.

"Ah, just forget about it, let's get to the shore" Lucy said emotionlessly.

"Bye! (Aye!)" They started to swim toward the shore.

When they at last stepped on solid (well, relatively solid – sand was under their feet) ground, Lucy looked around. "Oh my… we are really far from the camp now. Happy, we have to go back immediately, I cannot waste time here while others are training hard to improve themselves" Lucy said and started to walk.

"Yes, let's go" – Happy agreed.

* * *

(Four hours later…)

"Oh, my poor legs…" Lucy moaned, "Did you really have to fly that far away from the camp Happy?! Why wouldn't you just fly around the camp?" Lucy wondered, she really tired from this four hours long walk.

Happy frowned "I thought you want to become stronger Lucy, we were walking just for four hours, three of which you were constantly complaining"

"And how exactly walking under burning sun will help me to improve my magic?" Lucy snorted, it was really hot in here, by the way.

"Lucy, having a good physical endurance is as important as magical power. No matter how many magic you have, it will make you exhausted pretty quickly if you don't have enough of stamina," Happy added. "I thought you should've understood it by now, after that amount of missions we've done. Look at Natsu and Erza." As she heard this, Lucy remembered some of the episodes from the last year, when Erza got damage from 200 thunder orbs and survived, and as Natsu lifted up huge metal body of Dorma Anim by bare hands.

_'Hmm, maybe he has a point after all'_ Lucy thought. "Okay, I'll think about it, but now I just can't help it, we have to rest for a while"

"Aye, I'm a bit tired too, let's have some rest." They sat down under a huge palmtree. Hot sun, cool sea breeze and four hours long walk made Lucy to fall asleep pretty quickly.

* * *

A small but pleasant breeze woke Lucy from her slumber. She stretched, hummed tiredly and sat up, working out the knots in her back as she did so. She opened her eyes wide, willing the hazy film over her cornea to fade away, only to look around in horror. She scrambled over towards her teammate, nearly losing her balance, and yelled: "Happy, wake up!"

Happy half-opened his left eye "What is it Lucy?"

"Wake up tomcat! Look, it's already dusk!" Blonde exclaimed in slight panic.

Happy jumped up. "Aye!"

"Don't give me this 'aye' of yours! Let's go!" They started to walk in hurry. "Are not your magic recovered yet?" Lucy asked

"Nope, it's very slow process when I'm hungry" Blue cat replied as Lucy instantly regretted asking this – his answer just reminded her how hungry she herself is, they missed lunch.

_'Why I always let myself to be dragged into such a things? I just wanted, no, I __had__ to train harder to become stronger, but instead I ended up at 'shore walk' with this idiotic cat...'_ Lucy felt herself slightly desperate, she lost almost a day of their precious three months.

* * *

(Two more hours later…)

It was already dark, okay, maybe not too dark – almost full moon was bright enough for Lucy and Happy to find their way. They walked for two more hours, almost all this time Lucy complained about her lost training time.

"I bet Natsu won't become upset because of such a mere thing," Lucy said mostly to herself. "He's foolishly optimistic, nothing can get under his skin…"

"You wrong, Lucy" Happy said as he looked at his blonde companion with mixed feeling of pity and distrust. "And I think you know it too, didn't you?"

Lucy was surprised, Happy seemed very serious when he pronounced this phrase. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"I mean – Natsu is not showing this, but he's worried too," blue cat explained as Lucy listened to him silently. "After that exam with Gildarts, fight with Seven Kins and Hades, and, I think this is most important, after 'meeting' with Zaref and Acnologia… well, he changed a little. I've seen him several times, he was wandering around our shack at night…" Happy looked around and added, almost whispering "Natsu said he managed to hear Zeref's last words about Acnologia – something like "…There is always someone who you just can't fight against…" Natsu wants to proof that these words are false, he just can't take that evil cannot be defeated"

Lucy just didn't know how to react about this little revelation, she was in some kind of trance. _'Is this all really about Natsu she knew? About the one who always were ready to fight with anyone in guild without any reason?... Is he truly just that simple as he looks like?...' _were some of her current thoughts.

_'Come to think of it, he is the only one who always find the right words to bring back my courage when I desperately need it, are not he?' _Lucy continues to wander inside her mind. _'The one who always was able to calm down my fears? And not only my, he has this unique ability to inspire everyone around him. Phantom Lord, Nirvana, Tenrou and much more…'_ - Lucy went so deep into her own memories, so she didn't even notice how close to the camp they already were.

"Almost there, Lucy" Happy's words knocked her out of her thoughts.

"Ah, at last" girlie exclaimed "I hope we are not too late for a dinner, I bet everyone is waiting for us, c'mon Happy" She walked faster. Suddenly blonde noticed the orange radiance nearby as she felt powerful magic energy, so familiar to Lucy and to her cat companion.

"What is he doing this late?" Lucy wondered.

"I don't know" Happy shrugged. "Let's take a look, I doubt that this is some kind of secret" Bblue cat smiled, perhaps he just wanted to see Natsu after all.

As they approached, they both began to feel a strong heat source and a harsh wind, flowing towards it. They turned around the cliff, and a small gulf appeared before them. Natsu stands at the center of it. In normal conditions, he should be 4 or even 5 meters under water, but right now, there is no water in gulf. Water was displaced by whirlwind of fire around dragon slayer. Three large pillars of fire, electrified by yellow lightning, were circling around him. Natsu stands still, with his eyes closed.

"What is he doing" Lucy asked loudly, this fire-lightning show was producing a huge amount of noise. "Is he in some kind of… meditation?" Lucy hesitated about the last word, everything she knew about Natsu might allow her to assume that he does not even know what this word mean.

Happy agreed – "I don't think so, it does not work that way, dragon slayers gaining their destructive power by channeling powerful emotions, I don't think what calmness will help him somehow." Winged cat looked at his partner for a second and continued "Yesterday he told me something about improving "the efficiency of his lightning-fire techniques", he want them to be less exhausting for him." Lucy remembered how just a single **Raienryū no Hōkō** [Lightning Flame Dragon Roar] burned almost all of Natsu's magic energy.

Stellar spirit mage looked at her teammate with entranced sight. Combination of lightning-fire's power and beauty was a majestic spectacle. Suddenly Natsu raised his hands into the air and released a loud roar, making both of his teammates to hold their ears. Fire pillars and vortex around him started to ascend, forming a large, at least 10 meters in radius, sphere of fire and lightning above his head. Few seconds later it took a shape of a dragon.

"A dragon?! WOW!" The only words what escaped Lucy's mouth. Dragon's apparition shined as bright as sun itself. Big magic circle appeared beneath Natsu's legs. At this moment Happy grabbed Lucy and soared into the air.

"It's better for us to stay at the safe distance" blue cat noted.

Lucy had no time for answer, she overheard dragon slayers shout: **"Metsur****yū**** Ōgi Kai "Shiranui Gata" Guren Den****hōō Raienken!"** [Modified Dragon Slayers Secret Art: Hidden Fire Form: Crimson Lotus: Lightning Phoenix Thunder Flameblade]. He jumped into dragon's apparition, merged with it, and flew towards large rocky cliff where Lucy and Happy was standing few moments ago.

Powerful blast shook the surrounding area as huge stone cliff was shattered to pieces. Large cloud of stony dust was elicited in the air. At the center of cliff's remains (it was actually pretty small) Natsu stood, examining his work.

"He just can't sleep well if he didn't destroy something" Lucy noted with mixed feelings of admiration, praise and disapproval.

"Aye!" Happy agreed.

_'And somehow he looks very cool when he doing this'_ Lucy more likely will kiss the Aquarius' tail than she'll admit it, but she likes the demonstrations of rough power. The scene that she just witnessed reminded her of a moment when Natsu defeated Gajile and destroyed the Phantom Lord guild hall.

"Damn it… It was not powerful enough yet, small pieces of rock still remained unshattered" Natsu murmured to himself.

"Natsu!" Happy called his friend.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Dragon slayer turned around and looked toward his teammates. Natsu tried to wave to them but he lost balance and started to fall on the ground.

"Natsu!" Lucy dashed toward him and grabbed his body, helping him to stay on foot.

"Crap, it's still exhausting…" Salmon-haired boy stated sadly.

"Oh Natsu, you are just insane, you know it?" Lucy said with a kind smile, "You always have to take everything to excess, do you?" Natsu gave her his signature toothy grin that always makes Lucy harmless. Her intention to read him a lecture about recklessness was gone. _'And why I always find his childish behavior so charming?'_ Lucy thought before saying "Okay, c'mon, let's go back to the camp; the others must be waiting for us."

They walked for several minutes silently before Lucy decided that this silence is a bit oppressing. "By the way, Natsu, why you were so far away from the camp?" Stellar mage asked.

"Hmm? Oh, It's because of Erza and other girls who told me to "go away because I'm producing too much noise" and because of Gray who was walking around naked so I didn't have too many objections…" Salmon-haired boy grimaced when he mentioned the ice mage's name. "And you guys, where you've been for a whole day, I didn't see you around"

Happy lowered his head in apology, but Lucy did not let him to say anything "Oh, we've just walked at the shore to improve our physical stamina" She said.

"Really?" Natsu smiled in approval. "Good thinking because you always was complaining when we had to go on foot. But you know, running is more effectively…"

Lucy ignored first part of his phrase "Yeah, but we decided to take a smooth start".

* * *

They walked in silence about thirty more minutes, Natsu was still leaning on the Lucy's shoulder. The stars was especially bright tonight.

"Natsu?" Lucy suddenly asked, "Have you ever wanted to get one of these stars?"

Natsu answered almost immediately. "Nope, why? I already got one", making this statement he looked straight into Lucy's eyes.

It was just a few words, but Lucy felt like he blew her away by one of his most powerful spells. She could not believe her ears. Stellar spirits mage's face blushed rapidly. He meant that she thinks he meant? It was just a several days ago, when she was falling from Infinity castle, he caught her and probably saved her life once more.

"Y-y-you mean that time… w-when… I w-was…a few d-days…" – Lucy was too shocked to make a normal sentence.

Natsu took pity of her and answered with soft smile "Yep. C'mon, let's go Lucy".

They continued to walk, but Lucy's thoughts were still somewhere out there. _'Is it just his normal way to cheer up a friend, or it?…' _OK, she knew perfectly that he actually isn't stupid, not even close. Of course, he did not understand many things, but it's more likely because of his immaturity and carelessness, not because of a lack of intelligence. He is hot-headed, carefree and childish, but each time when situation was becoming serious he became serious too. Some of his sentences during combats can be even considered as wise (Okay, Luce missed most of them, but she think what Erza's, Levy's and Wendy's quotes were accurate enough).

"...There is no freedom for someone tied down by some ghost..."

"...we are all part of the same group, how's a guy who does not tried to be a part of this group supposed to be a master..."

"…everyone is suffering from lack of magical powers, and yet you, the king, has such an enormous amount of it..."

_'OK Lucy, you have to ask him right now about what exactly he wanted to say! You just can't leave it like this'_ Lucy thought while they walked in silence. Stellar spirit wizard was constantly making short glances at Natsu, just for a moment, and then turned away.

Suddenly, they managed to see someone on the beach, right before them. It was Gray, completely naked, but somehow his lack of clothes does not bother Lucy right now. _'Oh no, not here, not now! If they started to fight the moment to talk to Natsu will be lost!'_ She instinctively grabbed Natsu's hand in hope to stop him from starting a brawl.

And looks like he understood her desperate wish. "Don't worry Lucy, my powers are not yet recovered from training, besides, I have an idea. I spent some time to improve this technique, it's time to put it into a good use. Stay here." Lucy did not understand what he's going to do, but released his arm. Natsu raised his hands in the air and said, "Transform!"

Next moment he turned into Erza, and not just body but outwear as well. It was Erza in her common Heart Kreuz outfit.

_'Wow, he improved this technique too?!'_ Lucy was surprised.

Natsu-Erza came closer to Gray. "Hay, Gray!" Natsu called his eternal rival, Gray jumped as if stung "What am I told you about being naked?!"

Gray trembled "Er-erza?!"

Natsu, trying as hard as he can to not to laugh, answered "Am I look like Mirajane to you?! Go and get some clothes, NOW!"

"Y-yes ma'am!" Gray had run away.

"And he calls me a simpleton…" Natsu sighed, smiling from ear to ear, his transformation wore off.

"Nice one, Natsu!" Lucy giggled. _'I'm always liked his sense of humor, but such an elegant decision, and he understood that I do not wanted him to start a fight. You are really amazing sometimes, Natsu'_ Lucy blushed again. 'Ok, I made my mind, I have to ask him!'

"Natsu…" Lucy called him, "Tell me… what did you meant by saying that you… you already have the star? This is… about… me?" As she said this Lucy blushed heavily and looked anywhere but not at Natsu.

"Does not it obvious?" His answer was. Lucy blinked as dragon slayer smiled and continued, "To be honest, I always thought you was one of them once" – he pointed to the skies, to the stars. "But something happened, I think you screwed up somehow, really hard… So you've been banished from the skies to earth." Lucy's eyes become wider and wider with every word Natsu said, her face already was of the same color as Erza's hair. But he did not finish yet "And you are still the same – a silly and clumsy and you constantly makes a gag of yourself… but still you are very kind and beautiful, like the night sky where you once were".

O-o-oka-a-a-y, that definitely was not "just a friend" definition. Not even "best friend". _'Was it a… confession? Seems so… But, but what… what shall I do?..'_ Lucy just stayed and clapped her eyes. She just didn't know what to do. There are huge amount of thoughts swarmed in her head, Natsu just stood and waited patiently for her reaction. By the way, Happy were nowhere to be found, looks like he just vanished.

There were a hundreds of voices inside Lucy's mind, and everyone advised her to do different things: "Run… hide… leave guild… leave country… just say sorry… don't do it, you will ruin your friendship… maybe he does not meant what you think he meant… etc… etc…" One of them, however, became louder than others, more likely it became a yell, and somehow it resembled Aquarius' voice: "Stupid silly girl! May be it's time to get some guts already and grow up at last, and, just once in your entire life, to make the right thing?!"

Lucy's face still was as scarlet as her knight-mage friend's hair. Her knees were trembling, but she forced herself to make several steps toward dragon slayer. She made her decision. 'Natsu Dragneel, I thought you are simple and obvious, but I was so wrong – you are complete mystery. I don't know how you really feel about me, but I now know my own feelings. And I bet everything I have…on love.' She stood before him now, there were less than ten centimeters between them. His deep, dark-emerald eyes were looking at her with hope and kindness. She stood up on tiptoes, closed her eyes and sealed his lips with hers.

Lucy had read many romance books… Books about kisses and love, about feelings, which people should experience when they have a kiss for the very first time. However, in all that books combined was mentioned less than 10% of emotions that Lucy felt right now. Joy, happiness, satisfaction, pride, pleasure and many other things, merged in wild whirlwind of feelings inside her soul. She felt as Natsu's wrapped his hands around her waist and he embraced her tightly. Her own hands wandered up to his hair.

She could feel his body warmth and strength, while Natsu pressed his lips against hers, demanding for entrance. Lucy's ability to think was completely drown into passion of their kiss. She climbed on him, curling her legs around his waist, while she granted him access into her mouth. Their tongues danced together in insane twist. He slightly bite her bottom lip and she felt like it was exploded with pleasure and desire. Lucy urgently needed oxygen, but she felt like she is ready to die if only that moment will last forever.

Natsu finally pulled his head away to let almost breathless Lucy to have some air. "Wow, that was the first kiss for real" Natsu stated, examining the shining face of his new-found-love.

"Yeah, damn lungs" – answered Lucy with false disappointment and soft smile, she still was holding Natsu with her arms and legs. She was unable to, and do not wanted to hold her emotion. Tears swelled up in her huge, beautiful milk-chocolate eyes and started to fall on her cheeks. Natsu kissed and swallowed every one of those tears of joy, Lucy was unable to say anything, but there was no need for words. With the girl hanging on him, Natsu walked to the little mound at the shore. Dragon slayer looked to the skies, at the stars, which were very beautiful today, especially those that were mirroring by the wet eyes of his stellar fairy.

Natsu sat down next to the large palm tree. At last Lucy opened her mouth "Natsu, I love you…" As Natsu heard her voice, his hold on her became tighter. "I don't know how and when it happened, but now I know what I feel – I am so desperately and so sincerely love you, with all my heart and all my soul" Lucy confessed as she continue to shed her diamond tears.

All of Natsu's achievements, victories and praises combined and amplified thousand times were no match for even one percent of the feeling that he had while he was listening to the words of her confession. Her wet but clear eyes looked at him, full of love, hope, adoration and pleas. It was a majestic sight, he knows that he will remember it for the rest of his life.

"I love you too, Luce" Natsu whispered. "To be honest, I can say "I love you" million more times, but still it will be not enough to express even a small portion of feelings toward you that I have" As he said this the flow of tears from Lucy's eyes became a river. "But I promise you, lady of the night sky, I will find a way to show you what I really feel" By saying this, Natsu took of his precious scaled scarf and tied it around Lucy's waist. It was just too much for young girl, she buried her face into his chest and began to sob, while Natsu held her tightly, inhaling beautiful scent of her soft hair.

It took about ten minutes for Lucy to calm down a bit. All this time Natsu held her, stroked her hair and breathed wonderful scent of the stars that she carried. At last she looked at him "Natsu, I want to ask you something," Lucy said. "How long you have feelings toward me? And why now? Why you decided to express them today?" Her whole face was wet, but eyes were clear and smile was beautiful.

"Hmm…" Natsu pondered the answer, "I think from the time we first met, or not long after that. I just didn't understood what exactly that feeling was, and, by the way, I'm terribly sorry for that case in park with Makarov's magazines"

Lucy giggled, "Just forget about it."

"If only I could…" Natsu murmured.

_'Oh my, he is so cute and so adorable'_ She thought, unable to divert her eyes from him.

"Anyway, and this is ironic a bit…" Natsu continued his story, "I have to thank Lisanna for making my mind clear." Lucy was slightly surprised, she always thought about Lisanna as of Natsu's 'almost girlfriend'.

"She was a childhood friend of mine, and closest human I ever had. When I met you, two years after Lisanna's disappearance, you become that person." As he spoke Lucy's hold on him was becoming tighter with his every word. "But when Lisanna have returned I began to understand that feelings I have toward you and toward her were different, both warm but different – I felt a subtle tenderness when I was thinking of you, but not of her. Sometime after that I finally realized what exactly I feel" – once more Lucy was amazed by another side of Natsu's personality, which she never have seen before.

"As for the question "why now" – you are the one who should tell me" – Natsu looked into her surprised eyes. "When we met today I noticed something – your attitude towards me was not like it was before, I cannot explain what it was, but I just felt what time is right," Natsu looked at Lucy's face.

"I think it's Happy then," Stellar mage smiled happily. "He told me some good things about you"

"Ri-i-ight…" Dragon slayer grinned, his face lit up with understanding, unlike Lucy's.

"What is it?" Lucy wondered.

"Oh, it's nothing, I'll talk to Happy later" – he smiled as she giggled a bit.

"Lucy, before we'll finally cross the point of no return, I have one last question to ask of you" He said as Lucy looked at Natsu questioningly. "Sorry if this will sound silly, but I have to ask about it. You know my biography pretty well, you know those who was closest to me just vanished one by one. First my parents (although I'm don't remember them), then Igneel, then Lisanna. I just won't be able to take it, if it will happen with you too. Please, promise me, promise me that you will never disappear, you will always be with me," Natsu took her hands as he watched straight into her eyes.

She never seen this expression inside his eyes. Was it fear? Lucy, however, just smiled softly and kissed his lips. "Natsu, since my mother passed away I was lonely. You were the one who saved me from lonelyness. And now, with my father's demise, you are my only family. Yes, I know, in Fairy Tail we all like one big family and I like it, but it's a bit different. When you not around I starting to feel myself lonely again. I guess that's why I always kept my window open so you can come to my house, although I never had a courage to admit it" She smiled and kissed him again. "If you promise, that you will never leave me, then, in front of the stars, sky and earth, I swear my very self to you, Natsu Dragneel"

Natsu smiled and kissed the tip of her nose – "In the name of my father, In my honor as a mage of Fairy Tail, I'm give you my oath what I will never let you feel yourself lonely again and always will be with you, Lucy Hearfilia" After these words their lips merged in kiss once more.

At the moment when Lucy was ready to melt down in the passion of another kiss, Natsu suddenly pulled his head back with annoyed expression on his face as Lucy clapped her eyes, surprised.

"Natsu, what happened?" Her voice sounded disappointed

"Sorry, my love, there is one more thing" His voice was much louder than needed for Lucy to hear him. He continued, "Ok, guys, the touching part is over, we are moving to a private part now, can you please leave us?" Several seconds passed and Natsu's annoyance became more expressed, "Of course I noticed you, who do you think I am?!" He is a dragon slayer after all, his hearing is superior. "I heard how every tear, which you girls shed, hit the ground; just like every drop of saliva from Gray and Happy's mouths!"

Erza, Gary, Happy, Levy and Charlie unwillingly started to leave their hideout, Wendy and Juvia however (both were blushing heavily), seemed relieved – peep at enamored couple was definitely not their idea. "And just how long were you there?!" Lucy asked indignantly.

"We are sorry Natsu-san, Lucy-san," Answered quite embarrassed Wendy.

"Congratulations, you two, I'm always thought that you will become an adorable couple," Titania was defiantly touched too, her eyes was a bit red.

"Thanks," stated Lucy with unhidden pride, "But still, the idea to keek was not the best."

"Don't blame them Lucy, I definitely know whose idea it was" Natsu stated and looked at Gray and Happy. Now Lucy understand why Happy suddenly gone – he went to the camp, to tell everyone.

Gray grumbled, "It was your punishment for earlier, how dared you trick me like that?!" OK, the trick has worked, but when Gray met the real Erza... Even someone like he can get the idea.

"I'll take care of you later, Gray. And Happy," blue cat hung his head, but dragon slayer just chuckled "Relax buddy, I just want to say "Thank you." Natsu smiled to his best friend, "And pass my thanks to Mirajane when you'll get the chance, will you?" Happy seemed amazed. "Oh, c'mon – "tell her some good things about Natsu" – a bet my right hand it was her advice, besides, your fur still has a scent of Mara's perfume"

Happy smiled – "Aye!"

Lucy couldn't help it but giggled, _'I have to thank Mira-san too one day…'_

* * *

"Okay people, now we need some privacy, so we're leaving" Natsu picked up Lucy bride-style and cast a spell "**Karyū no Enyoku!**" [Fire Dragon's Flame Wings]. Pair of large dragon-like wings, consisted from a liquid fire, appeared behind Natsu's back.

"Whoa, when did you learn this spell?!" Shocked Happy asked.

"Just now" Natsu answered simply. The flames engulfed his feet and used its thrust to propel himself into the air. Everyone looked amazed, except Erza, who watched at scaled scarf that was waving around Lucy's waist with strange expression on her face. Stellar mage noticed this.

"Poor Erza," Lucy sighed as she observed the sea from the height of dragon's flight, "I feel a bit of pity for her".

"Erza? Why?" – Natsu looked around for a place to land.

"I think she feels herself very lonely sometimes. As I told you – there are many good and funny people around us, but for girls like we are it's just not enough, she want to find her love too."

Natsu landed on the beach, near the small palm grove. He let Lucy to stand on her feet as his flame wings disappeared. "Do you think Erza and Jellal have a chance, Natsu?" Lucy asked as she took dragon slayer's hand and led him to the grove.

His answer, however, was completely opposite to what she expected to hear. "No, there is no chances" He said simply, making Lucy's eyes to widen again.

"Jellal is not a bad guy and he probably really love Erza, but he's acting like emo since his revival. When Erza is with him, she is turning into emo too – he constantly makes her to cry, no matter what he actually tries to do." Natsu explained his opinion. "Besides – there is a simple fact – he will be a fugitive his entire lifetime, no way he can be forgiven. If Erza will be with him she'll just ruin her own life, and Jellal is well aware of it. If he really love her, that he probably does, he will avoid her by any means necessary."

That was not exactly the answer on which Lucy hoped for. Now, when she was overflowed by happiness and joy, she wanted to share it with everyone in the world, especially with the people who was close to her. Lucy's face became sad a bit, Erza is her friend, and stellar lady honestly wishes happiness for her too. "Hey, smile, beautiful one" – Natsu takes her chin and make her look into his yes – "It's Erza we talking about. There is no sun shine come through Jellal's ass. Don't you worry, she will find her happiness one day," Natsu ruffled his hair and added, "She will take it by force, if needed".

"Yes, you right," Lucy giggled, 'Just one look at him made all my worries to disappear somehow.' Now they were standing at little glade in the center of grove. They were alone, at last, and there is no need to hold back any of their emotions, feelings, wishes and desires anymore.

Lucy felt as he pressed his soft and warm lips to her own, she have waited for it for so long, she replied to his kiss slowly melting in his strong but soft embraces. He pressed her up against nearest tree as they stood face to back. She could feel as his warm lips wandering from her left shoulder to her neck, to ear, over occiput to another ear and to the right shoulder. Lucy was unable to hold the muffled groan. Then he turned her around so they stood face to face now. His hands slipped over her back while her hands went to his hair as they kissed again. Lucy impatiently climbed on Natsu, wrapping her legs around his waist in desperate attempt to become even closer to him. - "M-m-m-m…!" - broke out of Lucy's mouth, which was still bound by kiss, when his hands went down on her arse and squeezed it.

Natsu broke up his kiss and leaned closer to her ear, she felt his warm breath by it and how he was breathing heavily. "_No illusion is safe when bathed in the pure light of the moon_ Lucy, so there is no more real things than you and me tonight,_"_ Natsu whispered to her ear. Lucy didn't understand anything of what he said, except what it sounds nice, but she gasped as his tongue slipped into her left ear. Natsu was only in his beach shorts, she could feel his body heat, could see every muscle of his torso and shoulders. "A-h-h-h…" – moaned Lucy when he touched her breasts over her tank top.

He bent down and put his nose into the valley between her tits, taking a deep breath, consuming intoxicating scent of her womanhood. "You are just magnificent…'' Natsu stated, making Lucy to blush even more, he wanted to inhale this smell for the rest of his life. His lips wandered at her neck once again, he gently bites her, evoking another wave of pleasure throughout her body, and marking her as his own. Lucy wrapped her hands around Natsu's neck, pulling him to her lips. Their lips met, she opened her mouth, letting him in, twisting their tongues and exploring each other from inside, Natsu's finger slipped along her spine, electrifying it.

That kiss was pretty hot, when they finally pulled away Lucy was breathless, and her ability to think was running out quickly. Her body was ready for more, much more. – "Natsu…t-take me… I want you…my love… Please, _make us whole_…" She whispered her plea. He could see her eyes, they were wide-open and shining bright with passion. There was no need for Natsu to hear it twice. Her legs still were around his waist, so he simply pulled her off from the palm tree, made a few steps, and laid her on the beach sand. Natsu leaned down and kissed her stomach, sucking it, making another bright red mark on her body, a seal which meant that she is his, officially.

Natsu started to untie his scarf, which was still around her waist, but when he attempted to put it aside Lucy grabbed it, refusing to let the scarf away. Natsu smiled – "You are so adorable Lucy, okay, let's make it this way," and instead of putting the scarf aside he tied it around her left forearm. She seemed satisfied. Then his hands slipped down over her back along her spine before gripping back side of her Heart Kreuz top tank. He did not waste time to remove it, he just ripped the piece of clothing apart, tore it off from her body, crumpled its remains in his right hand and burned it to ash. They know each other long enough, even for Natsu, to notice that Lucy likes rough power of his flame.

Now her large breasts were revealed, restrained only by top part of her swimsuit. It took no time for him to remove it, he, however, did not tore it, but gently untied it and put down nearby. Lucy lay before him only in her short jeans shorts. Natsu gasped at the gorgeous sight of his beloved one, dressed in nothing but small shorts, he just could not divert his eyes from it. Noticing this, Lucy, whose face was almost crimson by now, tried to move her hands to cover her chest in embarrassment, but hey, dragon slayer's reaction speed is immense when he is serious, and hell, Natsu ARE serious now, he definitely wants to show to his princess what he's really have. He caught her wrists even before she tried to move her hands, pinning them to the ground. "Don't even think about covering yourself, Lucy" Natsu stated with facetious smile. "Don't tell me you are embarrassed or something!" His eyes got an expression of hungry animal, no, of hungry dragon.

"But… But I am embarrassed, Natsu! This is my first time and I'm almost naked in front of you!" – she replied, flushing more and still trying to move her hands…

"Aww… You should not be, honey, you are embodiment of splendor and beauty, I just can't drive off my eyes from you, hiding such a magnificent beauty is just a mortal crime!" But actually his words only made Lucy even more embarrassed. "Okay then, let's make it that way," He settled himself between Lucy's hips as he stood on his knees, showing himself in full stature.

His erect member protrudes was visible even through his free long beach shorts. This sight took away Lucy's breath and she became too distracted to resist, so her hands relaxed. Now Natsu was able to examine every inch of her gorgeous body, while she observed his. He was a very well, solid build young man, two or three inches taller than she was. _'And why only now I noticed that he became taller since we met for the first time?'_ Stellar mage thought. His embossed muscles were just as they should be. His dark-emerald eyes with dragon-like pupils were clear and kind, gaining Lucy's absolute trust only by looking into it, yet now some playful fire danced within them.

He reached out his hands and grabbed her breasts, gaining a moan from her. They were so big and so soft and they fit into his hands perfectly. He started to rub and massage them, drawing circles around her nipples and teasing them, evoking pleasure in her body that she never even imagined. "Ah-h… Natsu!" She screamed in pleasure, his hands, which usually produces his highly destructive magic, in actual fact appeared to be very soft and delicate. They like was created to caress her body (yes HER body, she now had 200% confidence that his hands and his everything else was meant only for her from his very birth). He tightened his grip on her tits, squeezing them, making Lucy's breath more rapid.

She moaned louder and louder, her back was arching upward, exposing her flat stomach, glittering from her sweat. Natsu knew how exactly she feels, not only by her moans but by very exciting scent from her crotch, it was very wet by now. Suddenly, he grabbed both her nipples and pinched them, evoking an explosion of pleasure inside her chest. Luce yelped and grabbed him by his elbow, while her nipples reacted immediately by becoming hard and erected. She became so wet that drops of her love juice started to flow down to the sand. Natsu bent down and took one of her nipples into his mouth, biting and sucking it, while he continued to tease and pinching the other one with his hand. Lucy's moans started to turn into screams. _'Am I really his first?! Where the hell did he learn how to do that?!'_ Lucy asked herself.

Okay, it was an interesting question, but Nutsu has a little secret, you know? He can hear a whisper from hundred meters away. OK, it's not a secret, everyone around him knows about this, but little of them really understand what it means. But there is more – there are many girls and women around him, in guild, in Magnolia, in towns where he was on his missions. And they are like to talk, about everything, intimate themes included. It's not always pleasant, but he can't help it, he hears them. And there is a secret – he not just hears them, he actually memorizes some of wishes, dreams, experiences and other things what girls and women whispered to each other. And so he got a general idea of what girls wish and what girls like. Oh, and he got those magazines what was hidden under the tree, content can be considered as useful. Natsu doesn't had an intention to tell about this to Lucy, however – she was already embarrassed enough.

Natsu continued to play with her, to tease her, driving her crazy by his touches. Her sweet screams caressed his ears (and his ego), her wish for him to take her was becoming more and more desperate. She just can't stand it, she was in heaven, and this sweet torture clouded her mind completely. She read some books, a really kinky books, but none of them was even close to properly describe the pleasure she having now.

_'Lucy, maybe it's not the books were bad? Maybe it's just he is so good?'_ Last remains of her sanity formed a weak but confident voice in her head. _'It's just him, Lucy. The guy who stands before you now, the one, __without which __you cannot survive anymore – your and only your priceless Natsu. Natsu, who just went in Hurgeon and seized your heart and you soul forever,'_ Lucy's own mind said to her. _'Oh, and besides, your books was about humans, but this guy ARE NOT HUMAN…' _Her inner voice added and faded away.

Natsu released her nipple and started to move down along her stomach, kissing it. He slowed down near her belly button, putting his tongue into it, licking and biting skin around it. Few seconds later he continued his way down, and Lucy made a spastic gasp when he approached the border of her shorts and kissed her skin along it. Then he pulled away his head and looked into her eyes one last time before he placed his hands on her shorts. He doesn't even bother to ask for her permission, her eyes already looked at him with plea to stop tormenting her and take her. But Natsu had no intentions to stop torturing her just yet, this night is devoted to his beloved Lucy alone, and if tormenting her is necessary to fill her with pleasure that she will never be able to forget – so be it!

By one swift move he ripped her shorts apart and burned them, that made Lucy to let out a yelp. "Wow…" Broke away from Natsu's mouth. She now lies before him with only her swimming panties as a barrier between her sacred place and his dragon eyes, and those panties were soaking wet. – "Naughty, naughty Lucy…" – stated Natsu with excited and playful smile. Lucy's face could not became more red than it already was, but she tried to cross her legs, although this attempt was immediately intercepted by dragon slayer, making her squirmed in his hold. "Don't do it Lucy, it's not the reason for modesty, more likely for a pride – the more juice you have - the more woman you are, and by looking at you I can say – you are the pure essence of womanhood." This words only make her to shy more, but that's exactly what Natsu intended to achieve – she was so cute and so adorable when embarrassed, he just can't help it.

While holding her legs, Natsu pulled her a bit closer to him. When Lucy's body moved, her panties created a friction against the overheated, tender skin of her crotch, making tingly feeling to blow from between her legs to the base of her spine. Now his entire body was between her legs, and when he released them, they instantly curled around his naked waist and gained skin contact that she required so desperately. He moved his face closer to her private part, taking a deep breath, but there are still three centimeters gap between them, and fact that part of Lucy, which needed a contact the most, still remained untouched, was enough to bring her to the edge of insanity. _'You are just a sadist, Natsu, stop torturing me!'_ She thought as she had no strength to say it, or anything else, aloud.

Tension inside her crotch was so high by now that she really started to think about releasing a bit of it herself, but she quickly dismissed this idea. First, she wanted Natsu to bring her to orgasm for the first time, and second – even if she will try, sadistic boy before her will definitely prevent her from doing this and will punish her more somehow. At last she felt something, her breath stopped once again, her eyes snapped open and she leaned her head up to stare as a lone finger toyed with the elastic band that held her wet panties up.

_'Natsu, please, I begging you!..' _Lucy thought, but only a long moan left her mouth. Swimsuit material was quite dense, so it was hard to felt something through it. Lucy could not stand it anymore, she bucked her hips and he allowed her to touch his mouth by her crotch, although he did not have intentions to stimulate it yet. Instead he grabbed her panties band by his teeth and started to slowly pulling off last piece of her clothes, while his hands holding her hips so she cannot move them in the opposite direction to hastening the process. It was slow torturing of Lucy, but they both enjoyed it.

At last, he raised her legs and removed her panties. As soon as he released her legs they immediately, as if on springs, became wrapped around him again. He get her panties to his face and took a deep breath, "It's a best scent I ever felt in my life Lucy…" He licked his bottom lip, "And I'm ready for the meal". The fact that now he can see her sacred part did not bother Lucy anymore. Now, she wanted him to see it, she wanted to show him how warm and welcoming it is, and how badly it wants him inside…

When she felt his fingers touching her labia she let out a loud groan, and wondered… Just several hours ago Natsu was nothing more than a friend for her, okay, perhaps a little more than a friend, she always hold something dear for him deep inside her, but she couldn't even dare to imagine to do with Natsu something like things they are doing now. And yet, suddenly, she cannot imagine her life without him, without his smile, his breath, his eyes, his touches, the touches that was like magic. Now everything she wanted is more of it, more of him, she wanted him to make her scream his name in pleasure.

Lucy gulped as she felt Natsu's hot breath on her womanhood. - "A-a-h-h-h…" – moaned Lucy, as his tongue touched her, she felt thousands of emotions swarming inside of her. When his tongue poked her clit, she moved her hips toward him, but his powerful hands grabbed them and pinned her hips to his knees, preventing any movement. Lucy blushed again, but only because now she understand – she enjoyed her helplessness against his dragon might.

Natsu returned to the spot. His tongue was warm and scabrous, as if it was always meant to do such a things. It swirled, tapping on the top of her clit, dancing around it, and each pass elicited very dirty sounds from Lucy. And then it started, she felt something arose inside her, like a whirlwind, drawing all the surroundings inside it.

"Ah! Yes! Yes! Oh God, Just a little more! Y-e-e-s! AAAAAAHHHHHH!" She was released, jet of liquid spilled onto Natsu's face, and she felt him consuming most of that went out. He licked his lips, "Yummy… you taste so good, you know that?" He looked at her with predatory smile, "I heard that some girls can do it, and honestly hoped that you are one of them" – once again Lucy blushed in embarrassment.

Lucy lay on sand, breathing rapidly as Natsu rose on his feet and started to remove his beach shorts. Her eyes widened in both excitement and fear when she saw his erected member. _'Oh no… It has dragon enhancements too…'_ Lucy gulped. _'Will It fit me?'_ Was the only thing she could think of. Natsu noticed that she is nervous, "Don't be afraid Lucy," His voice suddenly sounded so soft and calming. "You know that I will never do you any harm," he took both of her hands and looked straight into her eyes.

"I know, Natsu," She answered with a calm smile, "When you are with me, l fear nothing."

Natsu sat down in the lotus position, inviting her to do the same, face to face with him. She started to go down as his strong hands supported her by her armpits, so she could go down as slow as she want to. Her labia touched his penis, he could see an excitement in her huge eyes. Her vagina started to slowly swallow his member with little resistance. "See, what did I tell you?" Natsu whispered into her ear, "Your body was created for love," His words made Lucy to blush again. Then they both felt it – the barrier inside her, the gate what will forever turn a girl into a woman when they will be opened. "Lucy," He looked into her eyes one last time.

"Natsu, I told you, with you I fear nothing" – she smiled and continued her way down – "Ohhh…" – she moaned, and several little drops of blood flowed down on Natsu's member, while two drops of tears appeared in her eyes. Dragon mage leaned forward and kissed them both away. She continued her way down and soon her bottom touched his hips, his penis was completely inside her. She curled her hands around his neck and her legs around his waist. Natsu's scarf was still tied around her left forearm.

"Move, please," She whispered into his ear. Natsu nodded and started to move slowly, pain in Lucy's crotch faded away very quickly, all what remains is pure pleasure.

"You are so warm and tight inside, it's wonderful!" Natsu stated. Lucy gasped each time as he moved up, Natsu gradually increasing the tempo of his movements while she started to move toward him with matching pace. "Yes! Ah, Please! Natsu! Harder! Yes! Oh, God, Yes!.." Her screams were becoming more and more loud, she completely lost control of herself. "AAAHHHHHHHH!" Lucy thrust in her nails into his back and screamed his name loudly as her orgasm came.

Her body shacked uncontrollably, some amount of liquid poured from her vagina when she fell on his chest with rapid breathing. But Natsu does not even bothered to let her regain breathing, he started to move again. "He… Wai… a… minu…" But he don't listen, and soon she caught his pace again and started to scream once more, "More! More! Ah, yes! Faster! Yes!..." – "O-O-O-hhhh!" Natsu bit one of her nipples, moving her closer to the edge. "YYYYEEEEESSSSS!" Lucy writhed in convulsions, spilling more of her liquid as her third orgasm came. Natsu, by the way, still held his own. He pulled out of her and she collapsed on the sand with heavy breathing.

Natsu lay down next to her – "You are amazing Lucy. I love you. I never dared to imagine that girls like you are really exist. I am the luckiest guy ever." Natsu rubbed her hair, "I will gladly spent my entire life to make you as happy as you made me".

Lucy was able to recover her breath a bit, she opened her eyes looked at Natsu's face, "Natsu, my love, when we met for the first time, I felt something, and now I know what it was. I don't know – do you believe in destiny or not, but I do, and I'm certain now – we were meant for each other from the day we were born." Lucy gives him a sly smile, "Mark my words, Natsu Dragneel, there is no damn chance you will get away from me EVER!" Tears of happiness once again appeared in her huge milk-chocolate eyes. "I love you, Natsu. I love you, I love you, I love you!" Lucy stated through tears as he embraced her very tightly and they share a passionate kiss.

At last they pulled their heads away. "OK, Natsu, let's go back to the camp?" She asked while tried to reach for her swimsuit.

"What?! Back?!" Shocked Natsu asked as Lucy stared at him in wonder, "No way Lucy, night is just started! I AM just started!"

Now it was Lucy's turn to get shocked, "B-but… but…" She stuttered…

"No "But" honey, you know me very good, so you know that I'll never deny a challenge, and there is no way that we'll go anywhere until that body of yours will be satisfied. I'm all fired up now!" He pulled her to himself and kissed while his hands grabbed her breasts and pinched her nipples.

"Mmmmmmm!" She groaned loudly.

He pulled his head away, "I'm swore to make you happy Lucy and I intend to do anything your eyes and your body want me to do" - Natsu turned her around so now stood back towards him and forced her to her knees.

"Hey what…" She tried to say something but he clasped her mouth with his hand.

"Shhhh Lucy" He whispered into her ear, "Just let me take care of you, relax and have fun". He stood on his knees behind her and abruptly entered her from behind while his hands caressed her arse. He was moving fast and hard, her loud moans and screams was the best conformation of what he doing excellent job.

"U-u-m-m-m-m!" Lucy screamed when Natsu's fingers slightly pressed her anus. To make her feel even better he bit her back several times. "O-o-o-o-h-h-h-h!" Lucy screamed as she cum for the 4th time, her hands and knees trembled and she started to collapse on the ground.

"Hey, no one allowed you to collapse, we are not done yet!" He caught her hands and wrung them behind her back.

"Ou.. It.. It hurts… Natsu…" She barely pronounced words.

"I know, but I already told you – I'll do anything your body wants me to do" He whispered and bit her ear. She may say whatever she want, but when he starts his movements, her hips instantly starts to move too, in matching pace. "Oh, dear Lucy, you really an insatiable, that's so arousing" – Natsu said as he held her hands with his left arm and suddenly landed harsh slap on right half of her ass by his right hand.

"AAAHHHHHHHH!" – "UUUUUMMMMM!" now he slapped the left half. It was painful, but it was most pleasurable pain in Lucy's life. She felt an ecstasy, her 5th orgasm was even more powerful than any of her previous.

Lucy's crotch was overflowed by her juice, it just turned into river. "Natsu… please…. I begging you… stop…" She moaned desperately.

"What did you say, Lucy?" Natsu answered with demonic smile, "You begging me for what? To fuck you more? As you wish, my Lady!" He still holds her arms as she was unable to move. He leaned down and kissed her anus.

"No… not there…" She tried to break away but he easily withheld her.

"Don't do it Lucy, I'm barely holding myself, you are just too tasty. Hold still if only you don't want to get my "**Karyū no Hōkō** [Fire Dragon's Roar]" into your anus!" By hearing this, she trembled with her whole body and became even wetter if that was only possible. "Oh my God, Lucy, I always knew that you are a bit kinky, but never dared to imagine that you are so perverted!" His voice sounds very excited "You enjoys to be taken by force, enjoys when you forced to submit yourself!" And he liked it so much, by the way. Natsu passed his hand over her labia and his palm become wet instantly. He used it to moisten her back door. His lips then returned to her anus, he pulled his tongue into it.

"M-m.. Ahh.. Ahh.. Yes…" – groaned Lucy, her mind was put into frenzy. Then Natsu pulled his head away and entered her once more. Despite her words, she started to move toward him immediately.

His right hand continued to spank her butt, while left tightened his grip on her hands, hurting her a bit more. Her 6th orgasm came pretty quickly, she was in agony of pure pleasure. He released her hands at last and she fell to the ground, but only to be inverted face to face with him – he wanted to look into her eyes. They was wet and shined so brightly, filled with love, begging him to do not letting her go.

"Don't worry my love, I never will let you go." When he entered her again, she gave up all attempts of resistance as she submitted herself to his will. Each time he pinched her nipples, bit her neck and slapped her arse she screamed from pain and unbearable pleasure it was giving her. Here comes her seventh explosion, but Natsu continued to move. "Lucy, I think I'm going to cum soon, too, let me look into your eyes when it will happen." It is unknown where she found the strength to do it, but she raised her hands toward his and they joined them. Whole this night he listened her screaming his name, and now it was his turn to scream her name out. She was at her 8th peak of ecstasy when he exploded inside her. His burning semen filled her womb, sending her even higher into heaven.

"Natsu…I love you…" She moaned for the last time and passed out. Natsu pulled his member out of her.

_'Hmm, I'm even better than I thought, it's still hard…'_ He looked at his penis and then at Lucy, _'…but sex with unconscious girl is a bit too perverted for a first time, let's save it for another day,'_ Dragon slayer thought as he smiled, Natsu was terribly pleased by himself, to be honest. He leaned down and whispered into Lucy's ear, "My love, you opened a whole new world for me, I promise, I'm always will be here for you." She was still unconscious, but he could swear, her lips formed a smile. He was unable to withstand it and kissed first her lips and then her labia.

* * *

Well, that's it for chapter I.

I'm not going to whine about Fairy Tail, like many authors loves to do, despite entire GMG arc appeared to be just a 83 chapters long filler. I just want to make a note that after I had read chapter 331 I became almost certain that we actually won't see any pairing in FT - all characters will remain paired with their own immaturity.

Anyway, it's not the reason to stop write fanfics, is it? Don't forget to make a **REVIEW**! Cya in the second chapter.


	2. Dragon Rend Kill

Okay, there is the second chapter. As I said – story was written long ago, and definitely before chapter 340 was released. (!Spoiler Warning! Sarcasm mode on {now Zeref is just a blunt villain, Hurray!} Sarcasm mode off. Seriously, Mashima, what's wrong with you?).

Anyway, despite this, I'm not going to change anything in the story, just a slight adjustments. Read & **review** people.

…

**Chapter II – Dragon Rend Kill**

...

"OK, Lucy, I think it's time to return to the camp" Natsu picked up his swim shorts and Lucy's swimsuit, then picked up Lucy herself, and headed to the beach from the grove where they were. Lucy was naked except for dragon slayer's scarf, which was still tied around her forearm. As Natsu came out to the beach he laid her down, put on his shorts and headed to the water, while holding her swimsuit in his hand. He swam for a several seconds to clean himself and his and Lucy's clothes a bit.

When he got out, the flames engulfed his entire body - that was the quickest way to make his body and clothes dry. As he put on her swimsuit onto her body, Natsu thought, _'Why the hell I burned the other clothes of her?!'_ Salmon-haired boy scratched his head, _'Looks like Erza was right in the end – I have to learn to think first and do later…'_ He picked Lucy up in his arms, "All right, let's go! **Karyū no Enyoku!** [Fire Dragon's Flame Wings]" Once again, two large burning wings appeared behind his back and Natsu soared into the air.

On his way back he landed to pick up his stuff that he has left in the morning, when Erza and other girls told him to "go away". He covered Lucy's body by his blanket and headed back to the camp. They was away for about three hours, and now was almost 1 AM, but, surprisingly (well, not really), no one was asleep. Natsu could guess - what topic did not let them to sleep. – "Hey guys, how's it going? Why you are not asleep this late?" – stated he with his signature toothy grin on his face, while all the eyes were fixed on him.

"Try to guess" Gray replied acidly.

"What is with Lu-chan?" Levy asked.

"She's tired and fell asleep when we were at the beach. She is not too good when it comes to physical stamina and endurance, you know. Besides, she missed lunch and dinner... just as i am..." It was almost truth. Erza watched at Natsu with suspicions, but he looked so pleased what she couldn't imagine that something between them went wrong. Natsu placed Lucy on her sleeping bag, "Where is Lucy's stuff and keys?" He asked.

"She doesn't have them with her?" Levy wondered, looks like Lucy's keys and other stuff were left on beach when Happy carried her away.

"Don't worry, I'll go get them, be right back, I know where they are" – stated fire dragon slayer and headed back to the beach.

About three minutes after Natsu left for Lucy's stuff she regained consciousness. "O-o-hhh… A-u… U-h-h…" Stellar wizard moaned as she barely opened her eyes, her body was aching all over and there is no word to describe an actual condition of her crotch.

"Hey Lu-chan, how are you? What happened?" – Levy asked joyfully.

"Oh… I don't know, I think I'm passed out when my seventh orgasm happened… Or it was eighth … Oh, my crotch…" She blurted off the top of her head as everyone around were shocked by her statement.

"Lu-Lucy?" Gray stuttered.

"Oh, sorry guys, I can barely think what I'm saying…" She covered her face with her arms in embarrassment.

Lucy removed her blanket and tried to stand, but her knees that were still shaking because of her recent orgasms, refused to hold her weight and she collapsed on all fours. Since she was dressed only into her swimsuit, now all of her guild mates were able to examine her body as she looked like a victim of some disaster. Her hair were full of sand, whole her body looked crumpled and was covered by red bite marks and her arse still was beet-red from spanking that Natsu gave her.

"And… and after this, that guy dares to call me a pervert?!" Gray was choking from fury, "She looked better even after Gajeel beat and tortured her during that Phantom Lord incident!"

Erza approached to Lucy and helped her to stand up – 'Phantom Lord… Gajeel…' – something just switched on inside Lucy's empty mind.

"Levy, you have to stop your attempts toward Gajeel!" – stated Lucy suddenly.

"Wh-what? Why?" Levy blushed a little – "I-I mean, I never did any attempts!..." but then she added, "B-but even if they were, why I should stop them?" She blushed more.

"Because he's a dragon slayer too!" It was a weird argument, to say the least. "All this guys are monsters, predatory and insatiable! They will never stop until they got what they want, and they all have quite sadistic propensities." Lucy caught her breath and continued, "Besides, I suspect they have some secret dragon charms that attaches girls to them, so they becomes addicted and can never leave. Now it is too late for me, Levy-chan, I am already lost completely - this guy owns my body, my heart, my soul, my hopes and my dreams, there is nothing left from Lucy Heartfilia. But you still can be saved! You should leave the guild, no, better, leave the country…"

"Lucy!" Erza's yell put a bit of sense into stellar mage's head and she stopped talking. "Lucy, when you do such a statements your voice should contain more fear and much less admiration and delight" Erza noted with a smile.

"Yeah, and you should not be looked like happiest woman in the world," Levy added, giggling.

Happy and all girl around Lucy ware giggling by looking at her, while Gray shook his head and said "Yeah, looks like our flame-brain boy really knows the stuff…" Lucy blushed heavily but smiled from ear to ear.

"Lucy, how you just dare compare me with this walking pile of scrap metal?" Natsu appeared from beach, he carried a bag with Lucy's keys and stuff.

"You?! YOU?!" Lucy yelled, "Because both of you have done almost the same things to me!"

"Hey, I'm never tortured you!" Natsu retorted.

"You did! You prolonged a prelude for a full hour and made me to beg you!"

"But I never beat you!"

"Instead you bit me all over!.."

"Hey guys, we are here too! Stop it!" both Natsu and Lucy ignored Gray's call

"…and you've spanked my butt so now I can't sit!"

"But I did never kidnap you!"

"But you wrung my hands and held me against my will! My last three orgasms came when you practically was raping me!"

With each sentence they were closer and closer to each other - "And I never threw knives into you!"

"Instead you threatened me to cast your Karyū no Hōkō into my ass hole if I'll continue to resist!.."

"GUYS WE ARE STILL HERE!" Juvia yelled, she was in some kind of panic. "We do not need to know all the details of your intimate relationships!"

But at this moment Lucy hugged Natsu's neck, pulled him to self and they started kissing, so flow of love's revelations ceased. "At least their mouths are shut now" – Gray wiped the sweat from his forehead. And then, suddenly…

"Do you promise to do this and others things to me again?" Lucy broke their kiss, her huge, clear eyes, full of adoration, were focused on Natsu.

"You don't need to ask, my love, I will do things you can't even imagine" He smiled and kissed the tip of her nose

"I'll be waiting then" Lucy smiled.

"ENOUGH!" Erza bellowed, she breathed heavily and her face was as red as her hairs. "Look what you have done!" She pointed to the other side of the camp, beside the campfire. Poor Wendy was sitting there, with her eyes shut and ears closed with her hands. "You two – sleep, NOW!" Erza gave an order as she made several steps toward her own sleeping bag, then suddenly turned around and added, "Silently!"

Even almighty dragon slayer did not dare to deny Erza's order, besides, they both really wanted to sleep.

They lay down on the same sleeping bag, face to face, Natsu adjusted his scarf that was still on Lucy's forearm. "Good night, my little star fairy" He kissed her cheek.

"Good night, my mighty dragon" She kissed his nose. Natsu fell asleep almost instantly, his arm was on Lucy's back, pressing her to him. This was a first time in Lucy's life, at least since her mother's demise, when she felt herself absolutely safely. In his arms she felt herself like she is under dragon's wing, what covers her from everything. "I love you, Natsu" whispered she and slipped into sleep.

* * *

Natsu was asleep and had a dream. "Natsu!" Voice of his foster father Igneel sounded in his head, "Listen to me Natsu!"

"Um, what? Father?" Dragon slayer was a bit distracted.

"Focus Natsu, I want to talk to you about your magic". Vision of Fire Dragon's King appeared inside his son's dream.

"Eh, what? What's wrong with my magic?" Natsu wondered, he didn't really understand what is going on.

"Your spells have too low power yield, my son"

"Low power yield? What do you mean?"

"Stop playing a fool, you know perfectly what I mean. You wasting your ethernano without charging them properly. I know you trying to enlarge your magic container, but this is not the thing you really need. You have to increase the power charge what your ethernano carry within them" Igneel continued his speech, "You just think about wrong things, my son, you have to understand the real reason for which you are fighting. This is the only way for you to achieve your "Dragon force" state without external magic source.

Natsu answered, "I didn't really understand you, but I will try" He scratched his hair.

"There is nothing here to understand Natsu. _Do. Or do not. There is no try._ Find your most powerful feeling, your most precious emotion and charge you spells with it, then you will see the real meaning of powerful spells." Igneel's image faded away.

Natsu suddenly waked up. _'What the hell was that?'_ Natsu looked around, wondering, _'Was it just a dream, or it really was Igneel?'_ It was still dark, about 4 AM by Natsu's senses. Lucy was sleeping near him, calm and so cute. Everyone in the camp was asleep too. But Natsu will not be able to sleep anymore, he needed to think about what he just saw. He kissed his beloved Lucy into forehead and stood up, stretched his arms and headed to the beach.

* * *

Natsu was four kilometers away from the camp now, on the rocky shore.

"**Karyū no Tekken!** [Fire Dragon's Iron Fist]" Dragon slayer shouted and slammed his fist into ground. His blow created a large crater, but Natsu was displeased. "Damn, he was right… It has too low power yield…" He talked to himself. Natsu looked into the sky. _'…you should understand the the real reason for which you are fighting…'_ His father's words sounded in his head.

Annoyed, Natsu slammed his bare hand into the ground. 'I always had a reasons to fight! Is it not enough?!' – "But why then? Why I'm fighting?! What is the reason for it?! For my missions?" His fire-enhanced fist hit the rock once more with the same effect. "For my guild?" – once more, same effect. "For my nakamas?" again, same effect. He imagined all his friends from the guild, standing in front of him. _'I have a reason to fight! A lot of reasons!' _Nevertheless, his blows were still powerless, by his own opinion.

"I am simply pathetic. With all this dragon's magic I can't protect those I love." He remembered about their struggle against Acnologia. "Not even Lucy, even a single girl!" Natsu remembered the sight of crying фтв terrified Lucy, when huge black dragon was gathering magic for his devastating breath.

_'Lucy?!'_ Natsu froze for a second as image of smiling long-haired blonde suddenly appeared inside his mind. _'Yes, that's it!'_ – fire around his fist became three times hotter than it ever was, _'I will protect Lucy!'_ He jumped up, preparing for another fist attack. _'I want to protect her...'_ He started to remember _'...from sadness...'_ He remembered her face when he rescued her from Phantom's headquarters. _'...from worries...'_ He remembered her tears when they were watching on their friends, which were turned into lacryma in Edolas, _'...from fear...'_ He remembered her horror when Hades summoned his demons, _'...but most of all – from him!'_ He remembered Acnologia, black dragon of the Apocalypse.

"I will fight for Lucy's sake!" He landed a blow and devastated a half of the plateau. His **Karyū no Tekken,** simplest of all his spells, now was as destructive as his **Metsuryū Ōgi:**** Guren Bakuenjin** [Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade] was before.

"AAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" – he released a deafening roar that shook all the surroundings. "**Mōdo Raienryū!** [Lightning-flame dragon mode]" His body now was covered with fire mixed with lightning, sand under his feet started to melt. "**Metsuryū Ōgi Kai: Guren Bakuraijin!** [Modified Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Crimson Lotus: Exploding Lightning Blade] He jumped in the air, pointed his hands downward and released his magic. The spell melted the rocks and evaporated the water, obliterated the kilometer-long section of shore. "Now that was a real lightning fire technique!" Natsu stated happily. "And it was not burned out all of my magic, I can still cast something else. If I'll continue like this, I'm certainly will show this black lizard what dragon slayers is really worth!" Now he was satisfied, his spell was much more destructive than even his **Raienryū no Hōkō**[Lightning Flame Dragon's Roar] during the fight with Hades.

Then he heard a noise and turned around – "Oh no…" – he was standing inside large crater now, and water started to flow into it. Wave caught him and threw out to the shore. 'And again I didn't thought about what I am doing…' Natsu shook off the sand from himself. "Too bad I can't use it to defeat Erza, it may kill her," Natsu laughed, "Interesting, will she let me to test some of my spells against her adamantine armor?" He was so excited about his "new" powers, so he just couldn't stop talking to himself.

"Not a damn chance, Natsu!" Natsu turned toward the voice source, it was Erza with very annoyed face expression, "I'm not going to be a training dummy for your spells!"

"Erza?!" Natsu made a few steps back from approaching scarlet-haired knight-wizard, "What are you doing here?"

"It's my line! You want to put on the ears all nearby towns?! What the hell were you thinking?!" She scolded him.

"B-but there is no towns nearby, that's why we here!" Natsu tried to reason with her but Erza was not listening. To be honest, she was very proud and admired when she saw Natsu's power, but she rather going to dance striptease for Makarov and Laxus than to say it aloud. bed Natsu's ear and started to drag him to the camp.

* * *

After they arrived to the camp (Erza released his ear at some point of their way) scarlet-haired mage stated "If you don't want to sleep – watch for the campfire, don't you dare make a noise in the night, let us sleep" - Giving him the last menacing look she lay down on her sleep-bag and fell asleep almost instantly.

Natsu sat down near Lucy, inhaling the sweet scent of his beloved, the woman he wanted to protect the most. Sight of her cute and peaceful sleep made him sleepy too, so he moved closer to her and fell asleep.

* * *

"Natsu…" once again someone visited him in his dream, however, this time it was not Igneel. Image of black-haired young man, who wears red and tan robes with gold trimmings, with melancholic look on his face, appeared inside Natsu's mind – Zeref.

"You?!" Natsu yelled, "What the hell are you doing in my dream?! I want to see Lucy, go away!" Natsu demanded as he was confused.

"I'm sorry, Natsu, but I can't do that – it's very important that you and I speak." Darkest mage replied.

"Yeah, and why is that" Natsu asked with skepticism

"Because time is running short, and you are the only one who I can entrust this knowledge" Zeref answered.

Natsu was amazed, "Trust me? Knowledge?"

"Yes. I know you have no reasons to trust me, but it's no matter now, none of us has any choice. Please, listen to me." He continued, "400 years ago I made a terrible mistake – I entrusted my most sacred knowledge to the very wrong person, and I'm cursed since then. When time will come, maybe we'll be able to talk more, but right now I only want to show you this magical formula," burning symbols appeared before Natsu's sight. "Don't you worry, you won't forget the sequence. I made a modification to it, so now only the one, who possess human's blood, dragon's and divine powers can use it. However, this is the only one of many other conditions to use this magic. I believe that you are the only person in this world who can use it right now. I believe in you Natsu, please be ready to use it right…'' Zeref's image faded away, and Natsu woke up once more.

_'OK, what the hell was THAT?! I can understand Igneel, but Zeref wanted something from me too?! I'm quite popular tonight…'_ Natsu thought as burning symbols were still before his sight. It was about 6:30 AM, about a hour left before the sunrise. However, Natsu noticed what Happy was not asleep too.

"Natsu?" blue cat asked, "What's up?"

"Happy? It's good that you are awake, c'mon, join me, I have to do something, and I don't mind company," salmon-haired boy stood up and headed to the coast, slightly confused winged blue cat flew along him.

* * *

15 minutes later…

"Ummm…." Lucy woke up. "What is it?" She felt herself really dehydrated, but thirst was not the reason why she woke up. She reached for a flask of water and emptied its contents, then looked around. Gray, Juvia, Levy and Charlie was asleep, Wendy and Erza, however, were awake.

"What he is itching to do it all night" Erza snarled, getting up on her feet. Now Lucy understood why she awakened – she felt strong flow of magic energy coming from somewhere. Natsu was nowhere to be found, Happy too.

"Natsu?" Lucy looked around.

"He is there," Wendy pointed toward coast.

"C'mon," Erza ordered, "We have to find out what is going on, and stop it if needed, before he obliterate something... us, for example". Three girls started to walk toward the source of magic. On their way Lucy hugged the scarf that was on her forearm as she walked smiling and giggling without reason.

"What's so funny, Lucy-san?" – asked thirteen year old dark-blue haired girl.

Erza smiled to her, "She is in love Wendy, you will understand one day" – however, Erza was a teenage too, she was curious – "Is he really that good, Lucy?"

Lucy answered with dreamy eyes – "Yes! He is charismatic and powerful, he has a nice body and good sense of humor, I feel myself so safe and comfortable when I'm with him. He know my wishes even better than I do, and most importantly, he said that he love me just for who I am!" Lucy looked so happy when she said this. "Oh, and he is really good when things come to "this" part of relationship…" Lucy approached and whispered in Erza's ear, "…and his member has these little scales on it, it's so stimulating!" Scarlet-haired girl blushed when she heard this.

By the way, despite it was a whisper, of course sky dragon slayer overheard it, "What member?" She asked in wonder.

Erza blushed more and replied, "Errr… I'll explain it later someday, OK?"

Lucy ignored it and continued – "To be honest, I still can't believe it. How it happened that clumsy loser as I am was able to get a guy like Natsu…"

Erza looked at Lucy with sad smile, "It's easy to call yourself a loser, when you found your love and happiness, does not it, Lucy?"

Lucy blushed a little – "Yeah, I guess you right, sorry Erza"

Erza smirked – "You should not be sorry, Lucy, it's not your or anyone else's fault that I do not have a boyfriend while you have, I'm really happy for you two… May be I still have a chance with Jellal... who knows…"

When Lucy heard this, Natsu's harsh words about Jellal and his perspectives about relationships with Erza surfaced in her mind. Lucy knew that there is a good chance what Natsu is right, but she definitely don't wants to be a person who ruined Erza's hopes, so she answered simply but honestly – "I don't know – will it be Jellal or not, but I'm absolutely sure you will find a boyfriend soon enough!"

Erza was thankful "Thank you, Lucy, I think I know why Natsu loves you so much." Then she added, smiling, "Besides, until Mirajane doesn't found herself a boyfriend, I'm okay with the fact that I don't have my own" – both Lucy and Wendy giggled as they heard this phrase.

As they approached coastline, they became able to physically sense the powerful magic nearby. They climbed on a mound near the shore that was good observation position. Huge lightning-fire whirlwind, almost a tornado, were circling around Natsu. Happy was nearby, and girls were able to hear their talking, because of noise, they talked very loud.

"Are you sure about this Natsu? As it sounds, it should be very difficult to achieve!" Blue cat asked.

"Yes Happy, I have no choice but to master this spell, believe me, I know what I'm doing" Natsu didn't dare to tell how did he know about this spell, even to Happy.

"But you said it will require your Dragon Force state, and you were never able to achieve it before," Happy noted.

"It was before, Happy, now I have a goddess on my side! Nothing will stop me now!" As they heard this both Wendy and Erza looked at Lucy, who was blushing, but she smiled ear to ear.

"What is Dragon Force?" Lucy asked.

"It is an ultimate form of dragon slayers magic, it was said that this is the most powerful magic in the world" Erza explained. "Natsu used this magic to defeat Jellal back then, at Tower of Heaven, it is really a terrifying force…"

"Really?" – Lucy's eyes widened when she saw that even fearless Erza seems a bit nervous about it.

Girls' sights returned to spot where Natsu was. "But even this is not enough Happy, so first, as a stage three, I have to re-evoke the other magic I was able to consume back then at Tenrou island"

"What you mean, Natsu?" Happy wondered.

"I mean Zancrow's **Kaen no Metsujin Mahō** [Flame God Slayer Magic], Happy."

"Wha…" Cat's words faded away when ground around Natsu starts to tremble, it was the same feeling when Gildarts showed to Natsu his full power, but at larger scale.

"Combining the fire and lightning of the dragons with of flame of the gods I will create a **Raik****a Ryūjin Mahō** [Lightning-Fire Dragon-God Magic]!" Lightning-fire whirlwind faded away, being consumed by new, bright blue overheated substance.

Whirlwind, consisting of new, lightning-fire dragon-god flame, became even larger. New substance was not a fire anymore, now it actually was an ion plasma.

"Now to the hard part" Natsu noted, mostly to himself.

"I don't know which thing is worse…" Lucy stated with a weird face expression – "…the fact that even after using all this magic he still will be able to rape me, or the fact that I become wet by watching this…"

"Lucy!" Erza yelled aguishly, she closed Wendy's ears by her gloved hands.

"Sorry!" Lucy shut her mouth with her hands, _'My God what's wrong with me…'_

At the same time, Natsu was in his own thoughts. 'I am already at my limit, will I be able to achieve Dragon Force by now?'

Suddenly, Zeref's face appeared before his sight "Natsu Dragneel, child of Igneel, believe in the power of flame!"

He was replaced by Igneel, "Natsu, my son, believe in the power of flame!"

Jellar replaces him, "Natsu, my friend, believe in the power of flame!"

Then he was replaced by Erza, Gray, Wandy, Happy and Charlie, "Natsu, you are our teammate, believe in the power of flame!"

And then, at last, "Natsu, my love, believe in the power…" – Lucy's smiling face appeared before his sight "…of flame!"

_'Thank you guys'_ Natsu thought, "Now a have no doubts! **Doragon Fōsu****!**" His yell was heard even by heavens.

Immensely powerful shockwave tore surroundings asunder, blew away nearby trees, grass and even mound where girls were as they were thrown back too. Then something blue collapsed into Lucy's boobs – it was Happy.

"WOW!" Lucy shouted with excited look.

Erza, however, did not share her enthusiasm, "What is going on Happy, what is he intending to do?!" She demanded answer from blue winged cat.

"I don't know!" Happy himself was scared, too. "He just said something about the most powerful spell in the world, the spell that was forbidden not by humans, but by magic itself!"

"What?! And you say us about it NOW?!" Erza looked desperate – even for her it is impossible now to get close to Natsu.

Dragon slayers prepared to cast a spell as his body now was covered by dragon-like scales. "All right! Let's do this!" He shouted. Natsu jumped high into the air and extended his arms forward:

"_One who is darker than twilight_

_One who is redder than flowing blood_

_Buried in the flow of time_

_In thy great name, I hereby pledge myself to darkness…_

…_Those who stand before us in our way_

_All those who have become fools…"_

…_Merge thy power and mine_

_To grant destruction equally to all!_

_**DRAGON SLAVE!**_" (Lit. from KanJi – _Dragon Rend Kill_)

Erza was terrified – just once in her life she felt such a horrific amount of magic power, and source of it was Acnologia, when he attacked the island with his breath. Large, no, huge crimson magic circle, at least 50 meters in radius, appeared at Natsu's hands. Powerful and very dense ray of crimson energy shot into the open sea. Everyone looked at it like spellbound. It flew about eight – ten kilometers and then collapsed into the sea. Immensely bright flash illuminated the surroundings. Huge light dome appeared at the collapse point. The blast was almost as powerful as the one that Acnologia created when he supposedly destroyed Tenrou island.

"YEAH!" Natsu shouted joyfully. "Happy, do you saw it?! When I master this spell even that damn lizard will not be a problem!" He looked around, "Happy? Hey, where are you?" Natsu tried to locate his partner, _'Where is this damn cat in the hour of my triumph?!'_

"Natsu!" – yelled Lucy as she and the others were running toward him.

"Hey people! Well, how cool was that?!" He was overpleased by himself. His friends, however, for some reason looked frightened. "Hey, relax, people, I have no intentions to use it during common missions, we'll be fine!" But this has no effect.

"No, Natsu, look!" Lucy pointed at some point of space behind him.

"What…?" He turned around, "Oh crap, not again!..." Blast from his **Doragu Sureibu** [Dragon Slave]created a huge tidal wave, and now it was heading in their direction.

_'And what shall I do with this?! I have no magic left!'_ Natsu thought in panic. Lucy came running up to him and grabbed his hand

"Natsu, can you carry us out of this?"

"I could, but not now, I have no magic! Oh… At least it's good we are far away from camp, it won't be washed away…" – answered dragon slayer.

Lucy's face expression became desperate – "Oh, why we don't have Juvia with us…" stellar mage moaned sadly.

"Juvia…" Wendy suddenly remembered something, "Lucy-san! Can you summon Aquarius? May be she'll be able to counter this wave by her own?"

But Lucy's face became even sadder – "Sorry, I don't have my keys with me, I did not thought I will need them…" she sounded very upset and disappointed by herself.

Wave was closing fast, Erza shouted "No time for it!" and rushed toward tidal wave.

"Erza?! What…" Lucy tried to ask but Natsu withhold her.

"Wait Lucy, I think I know what she want to do…" He said.

"**Arumadura Fearī: Za Naito! **[The Knight: Armadura Fairy]" Erza's ex-equipped a pink, shining armor as a pair of one-handed swords appeared in her hands. She stood still, waiting for the approaching wave. When it was close enough, she made a swinging motion with both swords in front of her. Front of high air pressure, created by her swing, made a breach in tidal wave, broad enough so it could go around everyone. Then it collapsed to the shore, washing away trees and vegetation on it (those what were not yet destroyed by shockwave from Natsu's Dragon Force).

"Whoa, she saved us!" Wendy stated joyfully, Lucy, however looked very sad.

"Hey, what's up Lucy? We are OK now!" Natsu asked, but Lucy had no chance to answer to him.

"NATSU!" Despite Erza was not a dragon slayer, now she resembled an angry dragon most – her face was red and she was steaming from rage. She grabbed Natsu by his neck and started to shake him "You're idiot! What a hell do I told you just an hour ago?!"

"Easy Erza you'll break my neck!"

"This is your idea of safety?!" She punched him into forehead.

"Ouch! But Erza, I have to test my spells somewhere!"

"Then drag your pathetic ass to the Web Valley and test whatever you want!"

Sight of Erza, yelling herself hoarse at Natsu, made Lucy's sadness easier a bit, 'Oh well, there are things that never changes…' She even smiled, but, suddenly…

"Lucy!" Erza turned her attention to a stellar mage.

"Wha..? Me?!" Lusy gulped.

"Yes, you! You are his girlfriend now, it means that keeping him from reckless actions is now your duty!"

"B-but, w-wait, Erza…" Blonde stuttered but Erza interrupted her

"There is no "but" and no "wait" Lucy, you saw by your own eyes what his spells can do!" – Erza pointed to the sea, where Dragon Slave collapsed "now it's your responsibility!"

Lucy became a little scared by the task that Erza's charged her with. 'How do I suppose to hold Natsu from…from anything, actually?!" Lucy's jaw dropped, but Erza did not finished yet…

"If you can't do it, then I'm have to switch places with you!" – her tone changed,however, even for Natsu now it was obvious that she is not serious – "I'll be his new girlfriend to keep him in check!" Wendy smiled when heard this, Natsu smirked, Lucy, however, looked at Erza with distrust. – "What? You advertised him to us for whole night, I don't mind to have him, too!" Erza couldn't soother herself.

"No!" Suddenly Lucy dashed to Natsu, clutched at his hand and yelled "I don't let you have him! If you want to take him you have to kill me first!" Her eyes was filled with tears and she looked very scared.

Now it was turn for Erza's and Natsu's jaws to get dropped.

"Lu-Lucy… What do you saying?" Erza was heavily disheartened, she honestly thought her joke was funny and she definitely did not expect so inadequate reaction.

"Hey, Lucy, it was just a joke, don't cry!" Natsu tried to comfort his beloved, but she just continued to hold his arm and stood, shedding silent tears. "Erza" Natsu said at last "I think we should go back to the camp, it's time for breakfast, anyway…"

"Yeah, I think we should…" Erza agreed as her "Armadura Fairy" ex-equip faded. Both she and Natsu was troubled by Lucy's behavior, and Wendy was too.

* * *

When they returned, everyone already were awake.

"Hey guys, where you've been?" Levy was in good mood, but then she noticed Lucy's condition and became worried. Lucy was not crying anymore, but her eyes were still red and she looked very upset. "Wha… What happened? Lu-chan, what's wrong?"

But Natsu shook his head as a sign that now is not the time for questioning. Wendy, Juvia and Charlie started to cook breakfast, Lucy was sat down near Natsu, still clenching his arm. Eventually, she fell into a doze, so Natsu said with a low voice, "I don't get it, what's wrong with her…"

Levy came closer and asked, "What happened with you guys?" Wendy gave her a short version of the incident at the beach – when Erza yelled at Natsu, joked at Lucy, and got very strange reaction from her. Gray listened to it too, however, as expected, he got no clues about Lucy's reasons. Levy, however, looked with understanding.

"I think I got it" Blue-haired girl sighed "Natsu, Erza – you are in your usual vein…"

"What's wrong with it?!" Erza quietly indignant "It was just a joke, I thought it will be fun!"

Natsu agreed, "Actually it was fun – nothing was wrong with it".

Levy shook her head, "Of course it was fun for you Natsu. 'Miss Fairy Tail' contest winner said that she don't mind to be your girlfriend, your ego was pleased, and whose ego won't be pleased, actually?" Erza blushed a little as Levy continued to explain. "But for Lucy…" Levy made a deep breath, "OK, you know she and I are the best friends, and it's by many reasons. There is something what, I'm certain she will NEVER will tell to you, but I think I'm better do this talk, for Lu-chan's sake." Natsu listened to her with his mouth wide-open, Gray and Erza listened too, with great attention.

"The thing is – none of you really understands – how big the lack of self-confidence she actually have. She hides it behind the smile and revealing clothes, but when things comes to you Natsu… it's very easy to get under her skin…"

Natsu just couldn't believe to his own dragon ears, _'Lucy? Lack of self-confidence?...'_

"Yeah, I remember she told me something like she thinks of herself as of "clumsy loser…" Erza scratched her head.

"Yep, it's the case," Levy nodded. "You, Natsu, are the Salamander, country-wide famous mage from Fairy Tail, powerful and good-looking, and everyone around likes you…" she looked at Gray's face "…one way or another".

Levy made another deep breath and continued "And there is Lucy, cute mage-girl, but really nothing special, at least in her opinion. Yeah, she told me about your prank in the park back then, but it's meaningless. For her you are something unreachable. Yeah, yeah, I know, you invited her into team and all, but even then she felt her lack of power, comparing to you guys. But love is a completely different thing. And, suddenly, you told her that you love her…" Levy smiled "and by such beautiful way. I bet my head – for her it was as if all her dreams had come true in an instant. Words are needless – we saw her reaction when you gave her your scarf…" To say it was a revelation for Natsu (and for Gray and Erza too) – is like to say nothing.

"I don't get it" Gray said in annoyance, "Natsu told her that he loves her, she dreamed of it, so it should be good, right? So what's wrong then?" Levy gave Gray a sad smile, even Natsu and his two not_too_perceptive friends noticed that Levy most likely now sharing her personal experience. May be this is why Lucy and Levy are best friends – they just a common girls?

Blue-haired bookworm answered "Nothing wrong with it, except that it did not change Lucy's opinion about herself. She still thinks that she is not worth you…"

"What?!" – Natsu interrupted her – "It's up to me to decide who worth me and who not!"

Levy answered patiently "Yes Natsu, I know, but love always contains an irrational part"

Natsu's mind was close to overload "I don't get it. I told her that I love her just for who she is! That's it! She said that she is a clumsy loser? Okay, then I just love the clumsy loser, I has no problems with it! Besides, I am imperfect too…"

Levy smiled once more "I am understand, Natsu, and I think Lucy is very, very lucky girl as she has a boyfriend who thinks that way, but that's not the case. The case is – she can't find a merit in herself that could be good enough for you, and she is very afraid of that one day you may understand this too and leave her to find a better girl. And her lack of powers as a mage bothers her most."

"What's with this 'magic powers' stuff? I think she is strong enough, she beat Bixlow, Angel and that octopus guy in Edolas, she is strong!" Natsu exclaimed.

Levy answered – "But not strong enough for you."

Erza shook her head, "it's just impossible for someone to have so many contradictive emotions at once! Why she have to make things so complicated? There is no need for her to seek for a reason why Natsu is wrong about her!"

Once again Levy made a deep breath – "It's easy for you to say that Erza, to someone who always had confidence in herself. You know what is good about you, and when people say this, you will just agree with them because you know it's true. But most girls are not like you, we are mostly like she is. This is just how our mind works, her mind works, Natsu, you just have to live with this…" – Levy looked somewhere aside. Three members of Fairy Tail's strongest team were shocked by Levy's lecture.

"I think I got some of it" – stated Natsu after long silence – "so this is why she sometimes kicked me out of her house – she thought that I see her as a free food source instead of cute and nice young woman who has some feelings for me?"

Levy smiled, "Pretty much, yes".

Erza looked at sleeping Lucy "So, back then, at the beach…"

But Levy said "No, her ego is fragile, but she is not stupid. There were just too much of bad conditions at the same time. First – she already bothered by her lack of magic power and she saw Natsu casting, like Wendy said, most powerful spell in the world – this "**Doragu Sureibu**" and understood that she and Natsu are in so different leagues now. And she know that Natsu has really beautiful, famous and much more powerful girls around him, like you, Erza, or Mirajane, and she is afraid of that he can be taken from her." Levy made a pause and then continued…

"Second – she might be able to stop tidal wave by herself, but she was careless and do not took the keys with her, so she was useless while Erza made the job done. And third – there is Erza – she had a bad things in her past, really bad, but she withstood them. She is a "Miss Fairy Tail" title holder. And she is a "strongest woman in Fairy Tail". So, when you stated that, first – she can't handle Natsu (she thought so and you almost confirmed it), and second – that you, beautiful woman, who stronger than Lucy in magic, body and will - wants to become Natsu's girlfriend…"

Erza finished the phrase – "…I just stated that her worst nightmare will soon become true… Oh my… I'm a fool… I scolded Natsu, told him to think before doing and done the opposite myself, but, unlike Natsu, I actually managed to hurt someone…" – Erza felt herself ashamed.

Gray tried to comfort her – "Don't blame yourself Erza, I could be on your place, I never imagined that girls' thoughts may be so complicated…"

"Natsu," Levy asked "do you intend to protect Lucy?"

Natsu answered immediately, "Of course I am! If I must, I will take this whole world asunder!" Natsu's eyes flashed with his new, powerful plasma flame.

Levy became a bit scared, but she continued, "then you have to protect her from her own irrational fears and doubts as well…" everyone become silent.

"So…" Natsu interrupted awkward silence "…to keep her comfortable and happy I have to tell her at every suitable moment how much I love her, how smooth and soft her skin, that her smile can make most rainy day bright, her eyes contains the beauty of all stars on the sky, and her boobs are just the best?"

Levy nodded with joyful smile, "Yep, exactly!"

"And Natsu, part about the boobs are not necessary…" this phrase has not been said by Levy, Lucy said it. She woke up. Natsu looked at his beloved and said – "Oh Lucy, you are so silly, but no matter how much I need to keep you happy, you're worth it" – Lucy smiled happily, Natsu curled his arms around her head and pressed it to his chest.

Sight of smiling Lucy made everyone to relax a bit. "I'm sorry Erza, I'm overreacted at your joke and made you feel uncomfortable, I'm just panicked and…" – but Erza interrupted her.

"No, I'm the one who should ask for forgiveness, I am blurted out without thinking, ruining your mood. Please, punch me!"

Lucy stuttered – "I-I don't think it is necessary…".

Erza added – "please believe me – I have no intentions for steal love from you or anyone else." – Lucy nodded, smiling as Erza continued, "However, if you love Natsu so much, may be you at least let me join as a third? What will you say, Natsu? Want some threesome?" Erza chuckled.

"Erza!" Lucy moaned aguishly, Natsu smirked. "Natsu?!" Lucy turned to him, "Don't tell me you really thought about it just now!"

Natsu shuddered, "What? No!" OK, he actually was, he is healthy young man in the end, and there is nothing bad in thinking about sex with two very beautiful girls at the same time, especially if you really doesn't had any intentions to actually do it!

But Lucy's eyes glinted menacingly, "Then about what you thought right now?!"

Natsu blurted out first that came into his mind, "About Zeref!" Stunning silence fell around. _'Great, Natsu, nice idea…'_ Dragon slayer thought.

Ability to speak returned to Erza first – "Wh-what? Why did you thought about him?!" Everyone looked at Natsu.

He answered – "I..I meant… when we are training we have to remember about who's our real opponent are. Some third-grade guilds are not our real enemies, we should not relax, so, people, let's have a breakfast and let's get to training." Lucy looked at him with suspicions a few seconds but then relaxed.

"Well wriggled out, flame-brain…" Gray whispered on Natsu's ear. However, Natsu actually thought about darkest mage 'Just who are you, Zeref, and what exactly have you done back then?..." Natsu looked into the sky.

* * *

Natsu never saw Lucy eating with so much appetite – 'OK, her last food was yesterday's breakfast, and besides, she will need so much energy today…" he smirked.

"What is it, Natsu?" She looked at her personal dragon, putting fork aside

"Oh, it's nothing. If you are done, then let's go." Natsu said

Lucy wondered "Where? I thought we are going to train"

"Yes we are" Natsu answered, "we are going to train together, I'll show you some dragon slayers methods!"

Lucy's eyes widened as Natsu grabbed her in his hands, "Hey!"

But Natsu already cast his spell "** Karyū no Enyoku!**" and soared into the sky.

"I could imagine what type of training it will be…" Gray shook his head.

"Hm, may be training together is not so bad idea…" Erza wondered, "Gray, maybe we should train together too, just like they do?" Juvia gulped when heard this, scared Gray made several steps back – "I… I don't think so, Erza, especially not like they do… Our… Our magic is too different…"

"Yeah? Oh, maybe you right…" She is hopeless.

* * *

20 minutes later.

Natsu and Lucy was in the same grove where they were tonight. Lucy's hands were tied to the one of palm trees above her head by her own whip. Natsu's scarf was around her head, covering her eyes. Her bra and panties were… somewhere. She already had two orgasms, but that was just a beginning. Her moans and screams was just too seductive for Natsu to stop. Her love juice was flowing down along her long, nice legs, and he licked it, while continued to stimulate her with his hand. "Natsu, oh, please, I begging you, enter me!" She moaned in agony.

"Just wait a little more, my love, I has a very special touch for you" He whispered into her ear. Then he removed the cover from her eyes for a moment, just to show her his finger, covered with flame. Her heart sank from excitement when she understood what he's intending to do – whole her body trembled, amount of liquid from her vagina was doubled.

"Oh, Natsu, please, don't do it! I'll be a good girl, I will not resist anymore!" She said, panting from excitement.

"I know you will, but this is not a punishment, it's a gift, just accept it as a mark of my eternal love…" Natsu replied before placing his lips on her labia, groped her clitoris and started to suck it, actively using his tongue, while slipped his burning fingers over her skin between her anuses and vagina, placing a slight burnt. – "A-A-A-A-A-A-H-H-H-H!" – Lucy got her third orgasm, really strong one.

_'What is going on with me? Am I really so masochist?'_ breathless Lucy thought.

Natsu, however, noticed that she actually was not a hardcore masochist, she likes only a slight pain, but instead she really into forced sex, restraint and submission. "Darling, I think soon we will try sex this way, too" And he pressed his fingers to her anus. Then he lifted her hips and let Lucy curl her legs around his waist while his member entered her warm and welcoming cave of pleasure. He did not start to move yet, instead he untied her from the tree, but not released her arms, and tied them behind her back very tightly.

With her arms tied and eyes covered Lucy was completely helpless, completely at Natsu's will, and this fact alone was giving her immense pleasure. She felt absolute trust to him. He pulled out his rod from her, laid her down on side and lay behind. Then he lifted one of her hip up, making her pussy completely exposed. Then he entered and started to move, slowly. One of Natsu hands kept her hip raised, while the other one pinched her nipples. Lucy screamed very loud, she wanted him to hear her pleasure.

His hand wandered from her boobs down to her vagina and it pinched her clitoris. – "O-O-O-O-O-H-H-H!" – this moved her closer to the edge, and after a few moments she cum once more, thanking him by flow of liquid onto his member. Their lips met and merged in kiss, while he continued his movements.

His free hand was still down there, stimulating her clitoris even more. He untied her hands, and she started to pinch her own nipples by herself. Then her left hand slipped down and she scratched burnt that Natsu placed, making it hurt a bit more. This sight made Natsu so excited that he couldn't hold it much longer. – "Lucy, are you close?"

"AH! YES! I AM ALMOST! AH! YES!" And he felt how her vagina's grip on his shaft was becoming tighter every second.

"Together then!" Just a few more moves and he exploded inside her, while she got another earth-shaking orgasm.

* * *

They both lay on the warm beach sand together, catching their breath. Lucy removed the scarf from her face and they just lay, watching into each other eyes. There was absolutely no need for words, they just moved closer and kissed. "OK, Lucy, we have no time to lay here, let's start our training" Natsu stated after a few minutes.

Lucy was exhausted, but he actually doesn't left her much choice. But when she tried to hand over Natsu's scarf he refused to take it. "I gave it to you for a reason, Lucy. It is not only almost part of me that I want you to always carry with you, it has a capability to protect from **Shi no Mah****ō** [Death Magic]. You will wear it from now on" Lucy was touched deeply, her eyes became wet. However, Natsu did not let Lucy to put on anything else but scarf, even her swimsuit, forcing her to meditate naked. "For better skin contact" He said. He sat face to face with her, with hands joined "Let power of my emotions feel you Lucy, and then you will understand where to get magic power when you need it…"

* * *

Natsu and Lucy had returned at the camp for lunch. Lucy does not even tried to hide a marks on her wrists from the whip that Natsu used to tie her. In contrary, she almost proudly demonstrated it to everyone.

"Perverts, both of you" Juvia whispered, but there was a plenty of envy in her voice, she clearly wanted something like this too.

"Now you see what kind of training they had?" Gray said to Erza and she blushed.

After lunch Natsu took Lucy again, but when he climbed into the air, he suddenly stopped, just hovering on the altitude. "What's up, Natsu?" Lucy asked.

Dragon slayer answered "I'm wondering… Can I make you cum while we're in the middle of flight?" His eyes flashed.

"W-what?!" Lucy was shocked, "But… but…"

"Relax Lucy no one will be able to see us. Besides…" He slipped his palm over her crotch and showed to Lucy just how wet it become – "…you really want it!" He moved her panties aside, lowered his shorts and entered her.

"Ohhhh! Wa.. Wait…."

"Stop twitching Lucy or we'll fall, relax!" She may not say it aloud, but doing this in the air and without any cover… it made her very excited.

However, on the ground, young Wendy, who saw how Natsu carried Lucy away, suddenly yelped, closed her eyes and covered her ears with hands. She overheard Natsu's suggestion and had absolutely no intentions to watch or hear it "What is it Wendy? Gray asked.

He looked at Wendy, then at Natsu and Lucy in the air, and then his eyes met with Erza's. Ice mage gulped, "Don't tell me they intended to do… that… there… now…" Knight-mage rushed forward, grabbed Wendy and covered her head with hands. Erza's face was red, not from embarrassment, but from rage.

"Idiots! It's just a humiliation over a kid! Natsu! I'll get my hands on you eventually!" Her furious yell was quite hearable.

Natsu heard this and looks like he understood that they are doing something inapropriate. They flew away so Sky dragon slayer might no longer see and hear them.

"Levy!" Gray asked a bookworm "Do our guild have a rule or something in order that someone can be expelled for being too much of a pervert?"

Levy shook her head, "No, because if it was, then master must expel himself first…"

"Don't worry Wendy, they won't scare you anymore whatever, because they can be expelled from this training camp if they won't start to hide intimate part of their relationships!" Erza was still in anger.

* * *

Seven weeks later…

Natsu and Lucy, now Lucy Dragneel, were returning from their marriage trip. It was only one week long, larger part of it was postponed for the time after Grand Magic Games. "OK Natsu, we almost at home, come on, we shall continue our training for participation in tournament." They was at Magnolia train station. They went off from the train about 30 minutes ago, but Natsu still was under the effect of his motion sickness. After Lucy's words, however, it suddenly wears off.

"No Lucy, I'm sorry but you will not participate anywhere." He stated completely serious.

"What? You…you think I'm too weak for it?!" She started to become angry and upset, she thought he at least would not say it into her face.

But Natsu remained completely calm "No Lucy, this is not the case, it has nothing to do with magic or any other kind of power at all."

"What is it then?" She wondered.

Natsu took a deep breath. "I'm waited for suitable moment to say this, but as I think of it now – every moment is suitable. Do you remember this strange sickness you have at the mornings? I think I heard about this before, I got a good hearing, you know? It fits perfectly, yet I was not sure, but now I started to sense that you not just smell but even feels differently. There is no doubts anymore, you are pregnant, Lucy".

She was stunned, her eyes were saucer-wide, and her breath was irregular. "Are… are you sure?" She asked after a while, despite she knew what this is a pointless question – his dragon sense never fail.

"Absolutely" Was his answer.

"But… but how? When? We were using contraception… except… except our first days, but they were safe…"

Natsu interrupted her "I don't know Lucy, may be you miscalculated safe days or you just too fertile and contraception did not work, I told you what you are the pure womanhood… but all this is absolutely no matters right now. Only thing that matters is that we will have a child". Then he fell on his knees before his wife and put his ear to her abdomen "Hey, do you hear me in there? Don't you dare to lose to Gray's kid if he got one someday!"

Tears started to raining from Lucy's eyes 'Levy-chan, do you remember? Seven weeks ago? You said that I am looking like a happiest woman in the world. You were wrong. If you want to see a happiest woman in the world – look at me now…' He grabbed Natsu's head and pressed it to herself.

"Hey, easy Lucy, you have to be very careful with that part of your body." Most people at the Magnolia station watched at this scene, but neither Natsu nor Lucy seems to care about it even a bit.

"We are very weird couple, you know it, Natsu? It's usually a girl's duty to tell their boys about pregnancy…" She giggled, her whole face was wet but face expression was absolutely happy.

"Oh, and one more thing Lucy," Natsu raised his head and their eyes met "If it will be a boy – you will chose a name for him, but if you'll give birth to a girl then her name will be Resha."

Lucy smiled, her eyes shined so happily "OK, Resha sounds fine to me." Lucy did not even tried to think about name for boy, she was 100% certain that guy before her already knew somehow that it will be a girl. And, to be honest, she was surprised that he choose a simple and fine name, not something weird or "dragon-styled".

They walked toward Lucy's house, she wanted to change her clothes before the will headed to the training camp. – "Natsu, did you tell someone from the guild about the baby?" – Lucy asked.

"Only to a master, I had to notify him as fast as possible so he can adjust his plans for Grand Magic Games. He congratulates us and completely agrees with me that we have to keep you as far away from combat as possible. He told me that, most likely, Gray and Erza will be teamed up with Gajeel, Mirajane and Laxus."

Lucy answered, "Wow, this is quite a team, I can't imagine them losing to anyone… Wait!" She suddenly stoped "You are not included too?!" – she could not understand why mage, who is able to use most powerful spell in the world, are not going to participate in the tournament.

"Yep" Natsu answered surprisingly calm "First – no doubts that you will by worried like hell if I will participate, and worried mother is bad for baby (or as I heard). And second – I have to focus my training on my Dragon Slave spell and Dragon Force state. I am still not able to use two Drago Slaves in the row, but this powers will be useless at tournament" – Lucy could not say it aloud, but she was happy that Natsu will be with her, holding her hand, while they both will be cheering for the guild.

When they were climbing up on stairs inside Lucy's house, Natsu felt some familiar presence. "Oh, yea, honey, there is one more person who knows about our child – she came to see me at yesterday's night, she said "we all feel some changes in our mistress" so she came to ask what is going on…" He opened the door to Lucy's bedroom.

Virgo was there. "Princess! I came to invite you to a party that will take place in **Seireikai** [Celestial Spirits World] in honor of your marriage and your future baby! Just for two of you!" There were no any "surprise trick", she knew that Natsu will not let Lucy to do anything dangerous.

"Spirit world?! But we can't breathe there!" Lucy retorted.

"Don't you worry princess, if you will wear spirit world's clothes you can breathe. Let's go!"

They ventured into a Spirit World and spent the whole day there. Loki congratulated Lucy with (false) tear in his eyes. Natsu noticed that Lucy became a bit more bold, she even teased Aquarius that she now has not just a boyfriend, but a husband and even yet unborn baby. However, then they returned, Virgo told him about time difference between human and spirit worlds…

"Three… three months?!" They can't believe their ears, "You never told me about this!" Both Natsu and his newlywed wife were not just shocked, but shattered.

"Oh no! We missed grand magic games! I bet that whole guild is worried like hell about us! They will be mad!..."

"Will you punish me princess?"

"Get lost!"

* * *

Even without Natsu team Fairy Tail was able to win the Grand Magic Games, making FT the Fiore's strongest guild once again. Because Lucy and her Ten Ecliptic Zodiac Keys were nowhere to be found at the day when time intersects (Seven July), the Eclipse Gate discharged all accumulated energy into nothing, making Eclipse Plan postponed for at least another seven years. Natsu and Lucy eventually met with Jellal and Urtear to get their second origins unlocked. Thanks to it Natsu now can use not two but three Dragon Slaves in a row (Lucy, however, had to wait until her child will born). Blond-haired girl, with deep emerald eyes, was born, she was named Resha Dragneel. She was Natsu's and Lucy's first, but definitely not last child.

* * *

Well, it's done. I hope you enjoyed it people. It is my first and probably my only NaLu fic, but still…

As for myself – I think I made a pretty good job with this fic, especially for a NaZa follower.

As I already told (I think I did, yes yes) – I don't think we'll see any pairing in FT 'official' manga. Moreover, after Mashima sacrificed Ultear (really – sacrificing busty girl to save Gray?!) I got many doubts about his sanity…

Anyway, thank you for reading. Don't forget to write a **REVIEW**!


End file.
